Fort Virak
Fort Virak is a fort in northwestern Stonefalls, near to the border of Skyrim, and is a vital supply line between The Rift and Stonefalls. The fort was besieged and captured by Covenant soldiers before the Vestige arrives at the fort, and they must assist Pact forces under Garyn Indoril in driving out the enemy. Background Alliance War Upon arriving, Garyn Indoril asked to Vestige to kill and investigate Covenant soldiers to confirm a suspicion he had. The Vestige discovered the soldiers were rotting, and that the Covenant General Serien had been raising dead soldiers at night to fight the Pact. Garyn then directed the Vestige to a hidden tunnel that led into the fort. Within, a Pact commander named Walks-in-Ash had a plan to unlock the sealed door and allow Pact forces entry: her grandsire had developed a potion that allowed the drinker to temporarily become a wisp-like entity. The Vestige slipped though a crack in the walls and unlocked the doors, and Pact soldiers attacked from bellow. The Vestige then proceeded to unbar both of the main gates, and Pact forces secured the courtyard. The Pact forces then discovered that General Serien had also been raising dead Pact soldiers to fight for him. The way to the inner keep was thick with reanimated Nords and Dunmer. The Vestige, along with Tanval, Garyn, and Holgunn, fought their way to General Serien. The General transformed himself into a Flesh Atronach, but was still slain. Upon his death, his spirit cast a final spell that killed Garyn. Tanval, mad with grief over the loss of his son, attacked Holgunn and stole the Coral Heart. He then fled the fort, intent on awakening the final Brother of Strife, Sadal, to get revenge on the Covenant. Despite this betrayal, Fort Virak was secured once again and Pact reinforcements from the Rift could now enter Stonefalls. Quests To Fort Virak Breaking Fort Virak Evening the Odds The General's Demise Notable items *''Triumphs of a Monarch, Ch. 10'' – Inside the fortress itself. *''Varieties of Faith: The Nords'' – located in the garrison just outside the fortress. *Runestones *Treasure Chest (Simple) Characters *Alfund *Alvos Orain *Arayni Varo *Barayin Oldrethi *Beek-Ru *Bendyni Nelvani (Merchant) *Birama Avel *Boldrisa Devani *Bottdold *Bovoril Romalen *Breves Girethi *Brygelva *Chanka *Dalin Andral *Daynea Veri *Demata Llaren *Eralyn Dour *Evisi Arvu *Evo Llandu *Fevila Vavas *Frorkand *Garyn Indoril *Garyne Rindu *Giden Arothan *Gugnar – A dying Nord encountered during a quest. *Hal-Nei *Heed-Jush *Helunda *Hervil Seryiil *Hildessa Hard-Heart *Hikinu *Holgunn *Hrefgerda *Irileth Trandel *Irg the Angry *Ivaynel Amurith *Jegnorr Strong-Shield *Klankaatu *Llavesa Omani *Lloden Romori *Llondryn Dals *Maylde *Miun-Eidu *Moves-Unseen *Muz-Medul *Noreni Aryon *Norivin Hlan *Obetta *Odeel-Shehs *Olwenna Ice-Wind *Pact Soldier *Radene Delms *Rorred *Rosrytta *Sergeant Gjorring *Songdis *Swims-in-Silence *Tanval Indoril *Tee-Marza *Turath Girano *Ulligor the Brave *Valesu Ralen *Voneesh *Vushtulm *Walks-in-Ash (Quest) *Wih-Jat Enemies *General Serien *Covenant Guardian *Covenant Infantry *Covenant Frost Mage *Covenant Marksman *Zombies *Ghosts – In ruins. Creatures *Caravan Guar *Rat *Torchbugs Gallery Fort Virak Loading Screen.png|A loading screen of Fort Virak. Trivia *Walks-in-Ash gives the Vestige a potion that temporarily turns them into a Wisp. Appearances * ru:Форт Вирак Category:Online: Stonefalls Locations Category:Online: Forts